Changes occur over time!
by lilmisshtc
Summary: Years after Meredith and Mark decided to leave they found each other, fell in love, started a family and now they return to Seattle Grace. See what happens when they return!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is just a little story I have came up with, I am new to fan fiction so all reviews and improvements are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in my story.

After Addison turned up Meredith decided to leave and Mark also had enough of being the bad guy so went back home to New York. This shows what happens after they fall in love, start a family and finally go back to Seattle.

Meredith was not ready to return to Seattle but she had no choice Mark and her were the best Plastic surgery/ burns team in America they had worked hard and changed lives and now were going to Seattle to help a boy who needed their help and Derek's helps. She had butterflies in her stomach as she thought about facing her past.

Looking up she saw her daughter Lily sitting on Mark's lap he was singing to her and she was giggling she had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and was just starting to walk and talk. The little girl was Meredith's and Marks biggest accomplishment yet.

The plane landed.

Standing outside the hospital mark joined hands with Meredith who was pushing Lily's pram.  
"Ready?" Mark asked,  
"Ready as I ever will be!" Meredith exclaimed.  
Walking through the reception everyone was staring at them, making Meredith feel un-easy she had greatly changed now she wore high heels and dresses and carried designer bags and a baby toys in her bag. She saw Christina and George's mouths gape open, shocked by what they saw. She hadn't spoken to any of them for years except vaguely Christina.  
They went and put Lily in the Hospital day care together, Meredith hated leaving her especially in a new place but she had no choice and her and Mark would visit regularly. Lily started crying and Mark took over holding her and singing her favourite song. He really had changed.  
Her heels started clicking as they moved down the stairs, his hand never leaving the small of her back he was very protective of his two girls, they rushed to the chief's office due to they were 10 minutes late already.  
Knocking on the door they heard Derek's and Addison's and lots of others voices, no time like the present to face the music. She put her mouth on to Mark's ear and whispered "I love you."  
He squeezed her hand and opened the door for her.  
My next chapter will be up soon. I'm sorry if there is any grammar problems if you wish to point them out to me then I will then change them.  
Thank you for reading.  
Alex


	2. Chapter 2

Really sorry for the long waiting time I have just started my a levels and finding time to fit everything in is difficult. The next update should hopefully be quicker. Thank you for the reviews they have made me make sure I update as soon as I could.

Hope you enjoy.

Walking into the room Meredith felt too many eyes fixed on her and Mark.

"Hello Mark and Meredith it is lovely to have you back please take a seat and we will go over the case." The chief exclaimed and they both nodded.

They listened to everyone talk about what they would be doing and everyone else's opinions, now it was their turn to show everyone their talent. Mark Plugged in his laptop and his home screen of all three of them Mark holding Meredith and her holding Lily while asleep on the bed came up, it felt too personal for everyone in the room to see. Everyone was staring and some had their mouths gaping open in shock or jealousy at the picture.

"Okay firstly we have grown the skin to cover his forehead and we will use skin grafts for the back of his head." Mark confidently said.

"Then I will inject a serum I have developed to sustain blood flow around his head and to decrease the chance of rejection to the skin and then he should be fine after a few days." Meredith said.

"Is the serum safe?" Derek shouted, obviously wanting to undermine Meredith.

Meredith started to get angry and you could see it in her eyes so mark answered for her.

"The clinical trials show that it is 100% safe and effective" Mark said behind gritted teeth as he was proud of what Meredith had accomplished and very protective of her while they were back in Seattle.

"Okay so we now have a plan formalised, could we all meet at 1.30 where we will talk through the operation with the patient. The operation will be happening at 9.00 tomorrow." The chief commanded.

Everyone nodded and Meredith and Mark went up to the day care to go and check on Lily, she was happy playing with some toys so they both cuddled and kissed her, and spent some time with her, her smile was infectious and Meredith's was too. It reminded Mark of a day when Lily was only 2 weeks old.

FLASHBACK

They were all in bed and Meredith was feeding Lily and Mark couldn't get over how happy he was, Lily was changing his life he loved being at home playing with her and sitting on the sofa cuddling Meredith, both of them had mellowed since the birth.

"Here you go I just need to go to the toilet." Meredith said. She passed her over and he smiled as lily looked at him, his heart melted and he started singing nursery rhymes to her.

FLASHBACK FINISHED

They wanted to eat lunch with Lily but they did not want everyone staring at her so they left her at the day care and decided they would go out for dinner later together.

They walked to the cafeteria and Mark picked their salads and Meredith picked their drinks and sat at a table. They started making small talk and laughing at each other's jokes. They felt Izzy, George, Christina and Alex staring at them. They all started coming over to join their table, you could see they wanted answers.

Please keep on reviewing, I love reading them.

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the very long wait, I have read all your reviews and have took the one about longer chapters on board and will try to.

They wanted to eat lunch with Lily but they did not want everyone staring at her so they left her at the day care and decided they would go out for dinner later together.

Christina sat down opposite Meredith and glared at her, Izzy sat opposite smiling away, Alex sat there admiring Mark and George just tagged along.

"Welcome back Mer, I've missed you. Your daughter is stunning, how have you been?" Izzy asked.

"Thanks Izzy, I've been good I moved to New York and I love it, sorry I haven't contacted any of you I have had no free time as you can see." Meredith answered; Mark put his arm on her knee to support her and to comfort her.

"I thought you were dead Mer due to not hearing from you and you leaving so sudden. Also plastics really? Boob jobs?" Christina said

"Sorry I was badly hurt I had to leave and it hurt too much to remind myself of Seattle. Hey plastics is brilliant and I now understand why Alex loved it, it's not just boob jobs it's so much more." Meredith exclaimed knowing it would take a while to gain Christiana's trust again.

"I've missed you Mer" George said,

"Me to" Alex piped in.

Meredith could feel the awkward atmosphere and looked down at her warning her it was time to go.

"Sorry guys we have to go. I missed you all to." Meredith said while standing up and watching mark put their rubbish in the bin.

Walking upstairs to the patient's room, they could still see the nurses whispering as always the nurses were still the same. Mark pulled her into the nearest On call room and pinned her to the wall, kissing her and removing her clothes, Meredith caught on and started removing his clothes, she felt his bulge and she was also hungry for him. Mark started kissing her all over and she started calling for him to "stop" the fore play and to enter her, she shouted his name louder when he entered her and you could hear the pleasure in both of their voices. "Well thank you Mr Sloan, another great performance, but I think we may be late for the meeting if we are not quick." Meredith whispered while her head was resting on Mark's shoulder.

"You may be right but I don't care, it was worth it and how was I going to get through the whole meeting without undressing you with my eyes if I did not do it beforehand."

"Good idea I much prefer you undressing me with your hands than your eyes."

"Second round?"

"No, pass my bra and get dressed!"

"Here you go; I much prefer you without it on."

They got dressed in minutes and they both looked the same as before two very well dressed doctors, no one would know what happened in the on call room. Except for if you looked at Marks eyed full with love and desire and Meredith mouth smiling away. They may be married but they were still as in love as they had been when they first met.

Sneaking out of the on call room so they were not seen, Addison walked past them you could see the jealousy seeping out, her hair was stringy and her clothes did not fit like they did last time, she didn't have that wow look anymore she just looked hurt and bored, they loved that in New York they didn't have people gossiping about them luckily the patients room was close and they walked in with Mark's hand on the small of Meredith's back both close together, obviously happy and confident such a contrast to the other doctors in the room who were glum and tired. They stood at the edge of the patient's bed waiting for the chief to speak.

"Now that's everyone is here, we can talk about how we will proceed in your operation Daniel, Derek would you like to start us off" The chief said.

"Of course chief, Hello Daniel my name is Doctor Shepherd and I will be removing the tumour first, I will split the blood vessel apart so it will starve the tumour of oxygen therefore it will die and then I will gently cut out the tumour." Derek said showing no passion for his surgical field.

"Is there a risk of cutting parts of his brain away?" Daniel's Dad asked.

"Of course there is a risk but i will try my hardest to stop that from happening"

"If it does happen what are the implications of it?"

"He could lose his short term or long term memory; He could lose his speech, his movement..."

"But Derek is one of the best, he wouldn't cut the brain." Meredith piped in scared for the parents who would be clearly overwhelmed with what they just had heard, Meredith felt for them as a parent she knew how hard it would be and Derek showed no care or emotion she glared at him to show he needed to be careful with what he said to scared parents. Mark gave her a squeeze knowing how she was starting to care for this young child and was worried for him.

An aerie silence came over the room, the parents were apprehensive of the surgery and obviously scared so Mark took over the talking of what would also happen in the surgery to improve the parents confidence in the surgery he hated doing such serious surgeries on children since Lily was born he scared him that it could one day be him there.

"So he won't lose his skin on his forehead even though the tumour is attached to it?" The mother asked.

"No as we have grown a replacement for him so he won't look much different than before and can go back to being a normal child a few weeks after the surgery." Mark said

"The surgery will be at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, it will be a long 10 hour surgery so prepare yourself for the long wait." Meredith explained.

The parents both smiled and you could see they liked how caring Mark was and Meredith was proud of how much Mark had changed into such an amazing person.

Meredith and Mark left the room and they could both see Derek scowling at them and they didn't care, they were happy and had a family.

They quickly collected Lily from day care and drove to a local restaurant for dinner and then went home to bed. They were both exhausted and could see Lily was to, Meredith got Lily ready for bead and Mark read her a bed time story, they had a routine. They both fell into bed and Meredith moved close into Mark and he moved his arm around her until there was no space between them.

Both of them falling asleep in seconds.


End file.
